The field of this invention pertains to the problems of preventing the obstructive and destructive flow of sand, snow or the like along rights-of-way, highways, beaches, etc.
Many devices for these purposes have been previously disclosed and are well known. These devices have numerous short-comings. They are generally expensive, cumbersome and of limited utility. These devices require complicated assembly structures and usually entail the cooperative efforts of two or more workmen to be properly positioned.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an improved fence to be used principally for preventing airborne sand or snow from drifting, while permitting the air to flow therethrough.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fence of a character having pliant or resilient strips, slats or the like wherein one individual may easily transport and erect a long section of such fence.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fence of a character wherein the strips or slats may be fastened upon the surfaces of a plurality of A-frame members, wherein airborne material, when flowing through the area encompassed by the A-frames, is caused to be precipitated in such area.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fence wherein the strips or slats are freely pivoted to the A-frame members whereby, when the air and airborne material impinges upon the surfaces thereof the strips or slats will pivotally, resistingly yield in direct proportion to the velocity thereof.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a fence comprised of a plurality of A-frames interconnected by a series of strips or slats to form a fence unit and wherein the ends of each fence unit are secured to the ground by tension adjustable guy wires.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a unit comprising a plurality of A-frames interconnected by a series of strips or slats wherein the unit may be utilized as a highway barricade to signal an obstruction or the like.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a unit comprising a plurality of A-frames interconnected by a series of strips or slats wherein the area encompassed by such unit may be utilized as a protective shelter from the sun's rays and the like.
Further objects will be found from a consideration of the following detailed description.